N'zoth
N'zoth era il quinto pianeta del Sistema N'zoth, situato nel Settore Farlax nell'Ammasso di Koornacht, vicino ai Mondi del Nucleo. Era noto per essere il mondo natale degli Yevetha. Caratteristiche N'zoth era un pianeta arido con gravità standard e un'atmosfera respirabile dalla maggior parte delle creature senzienti. I brutali e xenofobi Yevetha erano l'unica specie senziente del pianeta, sebbene altre specie autoctone come i siringana, fossero ugualmente spietate e brutali. Giat Nor fu la capitale sia di N'zoth che successivamente della Lega Duskhana. Il pianeta era il quartier generale della Nazfar Metalworks. *Regione: Mondi del Nucleo *Settore: *Settore Farlax **Ammasso di Koornacht *Sistema: Sistema N'zoth *Soli: 1: C'rel *Posizione orbitale: 5 *Lune: 3: #Pa'aal #Pa'rak #Pa'red *Coordinate: K-10 *Rotazione: 28 ore standard *Rivoluzione: 354 giorni standard *Classe: Terrestre *Diametro: 9.500 km *Atmosfera: Tipo I (respirabile) *Clima: Arido *Gravità: Standard *Terreno: **Pianure aride **Deserti *Fauna: Siringana *Punti d'interesse: **Nero 15 **Hariz Downside **Valle del Rifiuto *Specie: Yevetha *Lingua: Yevethan *Governo: Caste *Popolazione: **Moderna: 7.000 ***100% Yevetha **Storico: 700 milioni ***100% Yevetha *Città: **Giat Nor (capitale) **Hariz **Reject Alley **Werstilhere *Affiliazione: **Repubblica Galattica **Impero Galattico **Lega Duskhana **Impero degli Yuuzhan Vong **Coalizione Jedi Storia Durante il regno della Repubblica Galattica e gli eventi delle Guerre dei Cloni, N'zoth era situato perpetuamente nello spazio della Repubblica. Dopo la morte del Consiglio Separatista su Mustafar e la resa della CSI, N'zoth cadde automaticamente sotto il controllo dell'Impero Galattico. Durante il regno dell'Impero Galattico N'zoth fu il sito di Nero 15, un cantiere navale orbitale imperiale, e il suo successivo sequestro da parte degli insorti Yevetha, molti dei quali avevano lavorato nel cantiere prima della rivolta. Dopo una serie di espansioni genocide e xenocide e un attacco di manovre politiche, gli Yevetha e la Nuova Repubblica si scontrarono violentemente. La Battaglia di N'zoth fu il culmine della Crisi della Flotta Nera. Più tardi gli Yuuzhan Vong lanciarono un attacco contro N'zoth dopo aver appreso dai Fia di Galantos che gli Yevetha potevano rappresentare una minaccia alle loro spalle. I Vong devastarono N'zoth e la civiltà yevethana dando loro la caccia in tutto l'Ammasso di Koornacht, trasformandoli in una specie a rischio d'estinzione. Durante la Seconda Guerra Civile Galattica, N'zoth fu utilizzato per un incontro tra Luke Skywalker e l'ammiraglio Cha Niathal. I due iniziarono a formare un'alleanza contro Darth Caedus. Nel libro Gli ultimi giorni di Arhul Hextrophon il maestro storico Arhul Hextrophon scoprì prove che suggerivano che il nome del pianeta N'Zoth avesse connessioni etimologiche con il mitico pianeta Zoth. Traslitterando N'zoth come New Zoth, Hextrophon era preoccupato per le implicazioni di una connessione tra N'zoth e il leggendario pianeta natale del demone Pomojema. Dietro le quinte '> '''N'zoth è scritto erroneamente come N'Zoth nel romanzo Legacy of the Force: Revelation. Tuttavia, in una manciata di occasioni, anche ''The Essential Atlas scrive il nome con la Z maiuscola. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Cult Encounters of the Star Wars Universe'' (Novella annullata) *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' Fonti *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 7'' (PLA1, PLA5, Planets of the Core Worlds) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoria:Pianeti deserti Categoria:Pianeti con Atmosfera di Tipo I Categoria:Pianeti del Settore Farlax Categoria:Pianeti del Nucleo Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Mondi fortezza *